Bad News
by LGTracy
Summary: Bayverse-Developing story–EllieWorld/Children of Megatron plot line.Takes place 15 years after Children of Megatron.Rated T for safety's sake.Sequel to A Grandfather's Special Time.


_**Disclaimer:** Transformers are the trademarked property of Hasbro and their licensed agents. Ellie, Livewire, Jukes, the spidrobots(Webster,) Stormy, Aurora and Alpha Quatrus are original characters and the intellectual property of the author, so unauthorized use of the original characters is prohibited (i.e. If you want to use them, ask first.) No infringement is implied or intended. No financial gain has been received._

**A/N:**_ This is a section of an, as of yet, unwritten story in the EllieWorld(Children of Megatron) plot line. It takes place about 15 years after Children of Megatron. Rated T for safety's sake. Sequel to "A Grandfather's Special Time." _

**P.S.:**_ Family connections are as follows: Thundercracker is the biological donor(father) of Stormy and Alpha Quatrus is the biological donor of Amora and Aurora (mono-zygotic/identical twins.) Amora was named after Megatron's unified, Armora, as he confessed to Ellie during Children of Megatron. Tracy_

Bad News

Hurrying through the connecting door, Optimus held his granddaughter close to his chest plates. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be true.

He stopped suddenly when he saw his daughter recharging in her bed. She was lying on her back, the covers tucked up around her chest and under her arms. She looked so serene as she rested. He almost turned around and went back into the nursery until he saw a strange bruise around her birthmark.

Turning back, it seemed to disappear. So he turned his head and looked at it from a different angle. It was there, a strange gray substance that seemed to be pulsing through the veins away from the mark. Accessing the deep recesses of his processors, he located the necessary files.

His spark seemed to freeze in his chest. Sensing the change, Aurora began to fuss. Quickly, he came back to the present and adjusted his hold on his granddaughter as he leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Tiredly, Ellie opened her eyes at the kiss. "Dad? Are the girls alright?"

"Yes sparkette. They are fine. I just needed to make sure you were as well."

"I'm fine.

"I love you dad," she said as she gently raised her hand to her daughter and stroked her hair.

"I love you too. Now recharge," he said as he kissed her forehead again.

Sitting for a few minutes to make sure she was soundly in her rest cycle, Optimus left her bedside and returned to the nursery. When he got there, he discovered that Jukes had entered to tend to the infants' morning needs.

"Here," he said as he handed Aurora over. "There is something I must do. She's been changed and is taking her nourishment. Stormy was up once already and cared for," he said distractedly as he allowed his image to dissolve.

"Is it Ellie?" Jukes asked worriedly.

Optimus looked at him, but could not say anything before he quickly left.

Out in the hall, he found Soundwave checking on his daughter. Hearing the door to the nursery open, he saw his mate's father rush out. Wordlessly, they locked optics. Soundwave was the first to look away.

"Where is Alpha Quatrus?" he demanded.

"With Ellie," was the quick reply.

"Send him to the library when he's done," he ordered as he stormed off.

When he got to the library, he shut the doors with a bang. Feeling his spark shattering, he allowed himself the most anguished cry he had ever uttered as he collapsed to his knees.

For a moment, he remained there and just shook in his grief. So engrossed in his own processors, he did not hear the tiny servos of the spidrobots moving quickly out of the room.

Slipping out, Webster sent the data burst to Ratchet; "Prime malfunctioning. Report to library." Cautiously, he poked his head back in and watched as Ellie's dad picked up one of the many books lying around and threw it across the room with another anguished wail. Webster ducked back out so quickly, he slid halfway across the stone floor.

Alpha Quatrus heard the muffled screams on the other side of the door; a large contingent of concerned Autobots began to gather near the entrance.

"Ratchet, Livewire, you will be needed. The rest of you need to find something to do out of the house. Now!" he directed.

With concerned glances at the closed doors, they all made their way outside to find something to do.

"Optimus," he addressed the younger prime as he entered.

As soon as he heard the elder's voice, he stopped his screaming and rose to his full height. Turning around, he jumped the distance between them and grabbed Alpha Quatrus by the throat, slamming him against the stone shelves of one of the book cases. The books began to avalanche down around them at the force of the blow. Neither prime noticed.

"How long?" Optimus demanded.

"She will live another fifteen, maybe twenty years, unless something happens to hasten the progress."


End file.
